Whore
by QueenJay13
Summary: One shot Human sed off the song Whore by In This Moment rated T for swearing. Natalya is sick and tired of everyone telling her that she is a whore and she tells them off (Crappy summery just read kay)


I know what they whisper behind my back when I go shopping or jogging.

"She's a slut."

"I heard she got herpes."

"What a whore." It doesn't bother me, I've heard everything ten time over. I'm most used to being called a whore, ever since middle school I've been called a whore. It's kinda sad, by the age of twenty I have had more hate letters than anyone in the state. I could have begged my parents to move and I could have easily moved when I turned eighteen, but it wouldn't matter my reputation would've followed me no matter where I go. Every time a husband cheats or gets caught with a hooker I'm the one who gets blamed. I'm the main topic of every gossip circle and saloon in town. I work as a distict attorney and I live in the nice part of town, I have volunteered more than anyone in town and yet I am still accused of being a whore. The people who call me names and accuse me have always been upper class, they don't know me. I was never in the middle class. My neighborhood was a very poor and very dangerous neighborhood. there would be prostitutes on every corner, meth makers in almost every garage, drug dealers in every alley, turfs wars every other week, the way I see it I'm a survivor. I learned how to defend myself and I got good grades and worked hard and raised myself up because I couldn't go anymore down. I raised myself up from the slums, yet the call me a slut, a whore. I know I have this town wrapped around my finger. When I found out that they were having a underground town meeting I had to go, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.I sat in the back as I watched people talk shit about me.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" The MC asks and I raise my hand and walk up to the podium. She steps down and I see a sea of embarrassed faces and confusion.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out about this? I'm the district attorney for Christ's sake!" I ask, sending a scowl to the crowd. "I know the truth and the truth is you need me, if I wasn't here who would you have to chat about in your little gossip circles. I can bring everyone to you on your knees and you know it. None of you thought I would get this far in life. All of you thought that I would be fucking someone's brains out in the back of a car somewhere in the ghetto, that I would never get out of there, I'd be trapped there for the rest of my life. You don't know me, not a single damn one of you. You don't know about my scars, how hard I had to fight to stay alive, I should be dead right now but I'm not, most of you couldn't endure the Hell I have been put through and manage to smile. I know the look in your eyes, it's guilt and disgust but I'm your everything. In a some ways I guess I am your whore, but that's only because I'm the dirt YOU created. There's something else I think you should know also, all of you love me for everything you hate me for. I'm your drug, if I really wanted to I could control you're life and you would let me out of pure fear." I take a moment to let this sink in.

"Do you have anything else to say?" The MC asks.

"Yes, If it wasn't for all the judgement you placed on me I probably wouldn't have been forced into the cold to discovered myself. All of you are the first to throw the stone, but you do it in groups in the shadows of the unknown, with all your dirty secrets. Everyone of you needs to take a good long look in the mirror and see the truth in your faces. You all come back to me, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or legal advice you all turn to me, the whore. You have no one to blame but yourself. You all disgust me, I want you to know that I tell the truth and I don't hide in a group. I'm bigger than that, none of you can ever bring me down." Every one's eyes are wide and jaws are dropped to the floor. I get off the stage and hold my head high as I walk out. They might think twice before calling me a whore again, because I am so much more than that and they know it.

**A/N This was based of the song Whore by In the Moment, I don't not own anything! But I am very happy with how this turned out. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
